Brumas the Bear
Brumas the Bear is a rare animal spawn featured in Red Dead Redemption. Description Brumas is a golden bear with a scar over his right eye. He is bigger than most other of the bear. Location The location of Brumas varies between Single Player and Multiplayer. Single Player Brumas can be found at the top of Nekoti Rock or near Nekoti Rock, just north of Tall Trees in West Elizabeth and sometimes in Aurora Basin, the same place with Lobo. His "home" is the same location as Treasure Hunter Challenge Rank 10. If reaching the plateau and Brumas doesn't appear, pick the Violet Snowdrop plant just outside the cave; he'll then sometimes emerge. Brumas must be killed and skinned to complete Master Hunter - Rank 10, along with Gordo the Boar and Lobo the Wolf. Once he is dead, if looked at the right side of his face, it seems he doesn't have an eye there and is covered by many scars. You must be Master Hunter Rank 9 to hunt him. Sometimes when you go up to the top to his cave, he is not there, even if you pick the flower and do all the tricks. Head back down the path and you might hear some bear roars, when you get towards the bottom there is a chance he will spawn behind you. Be very wary of this as he can spawn directly behind your horse if you are on one and knock you off. If you do hear his roars, get ready to quickly go into Dead-eye mode and shoot him in the head with the Buffalo Rifle. One place Brumas has been known to appear is just east of the path to Nekoti Rock, along by the river. Shoot some Elk or BigHorn and it shouldn't be long until the legendary bear reveals himself. It takes 1 shot from the Buffalo Rifle to the head to take him down. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, Brumas was located at Bearclaw Camp in Tall Trees. Brumas will appear after killing waves of bears that spawn. He is indicated by a red skull on the mini map. Tips & Tricks *The Mauser Pistol is effective at close-mid. range, with normal or casual aiming, because of so-so firepower and high fire rate. * Bring along other players to help spot, kill, and gather bears if possible. * Riding a horse can be useful. * One shot directly to the tail with the Buffalo Rifle can take him down, if he is running back towards the cave. * Brumas can be killed with a Tomahawk throw to the head in or out of Dead-Eye; so long as the actual toss hits Brumas in the head or neck. * Snipe Brumas with a headshot from the Carcano Rifle. * Finding an open area is helpful to spot all the approaching bears. * In multiplayer you can effectively use the broken cabin (the first one where the main road to Bearclaw Camp works very well) to shoot out of as the bears cannot get in, they are too wide for the doorway and do not jump for the low walls. The bears will circle the cabin giving you plenty of chances to take shots. You may need to exit the cabin and run around to get the next wave of bears to spawn so be careful. * The chimney in the cabin at Bearclaw Camp can be climbed from 'inside' the cabin. Climbing once will get the player onto the mantle. A second time will get the player on top of the chimney, well out of reach of the bears * In single player, aggressive animals do not attack vehicles, a one horse wagon is optimal for maneuvering up the path to the cave, with a chance of flipping. A two horse wagon can get up with some maneuvering, while a four horse wagon would be difficult. * Brumas has been known not to spawn after killing waves of bears. A simple solution is to leave the campground, then come back. This trick has worked for many players. * In single player, when finding him on or near Nekoti Rock, get the Buffalo Rifle and LeMat Revolver. Go into Dead Eye and shoot him in the head with the Buffalo Rifle, then change to LeMat Revolver. Any sniper, Pump-action Shotgun, or Semi-auto Shotgun will work too. *Occasionally in single player, Brumas will fall off of the cliff during the encounter and die. The player just needs to skin Brumas' corpse to complete his portion of the Challenge. *You can kill Brumas with Tomahawks from on top of the broken cabin. *Wearing the Expert Hunter Outfit will allow you to get twice as many materials from Brumas. *When getting to the top at Nekoti Rock, when Brumas spawns, run into the cave. He cannot get inside and will try to get in from the opening. Makes for an easy kill. Trivia *Brumas' body is riddled with scars and wounds and appears to have a missing eye/white eye. *Brumas is one of the strongest creatures in the game. He requires two headshots with the Buffalo Rifle to kill him. *Brumas parts sells best in Nuevo Paraiso ($108 for his meat, $144 for his fur, $96 for his claw, $108 for his heart and $132 for his teeth). You only get 50% of this in West Elizabeth and Thieves' Landing, and 75% elsewhere. *He appears to live in the cave at the top of Nekoti Rock. *Although rare, it is possible for Brumas and Lobo to spawn in the same general area, and both be seen on the map. *The Gunsmith in Blackwater will occasionally reference Brumas by saying "I hear they're still hunting that giant grizzly bear up in Tall Trees". *In Multiplayer, Brumas has a gold tinge to his fur but in singleplayer his fur is a light brown. *Many player mistake Brumas as being a Kodiak Bear, even though they are from Alaska (specifically Kodiak Island). It is widely assumed that the game takes place in two fictional counties in Texas, and in a small fictional state in Mexico, which would be impossible for a Kodiak to get to Texas. There were grizzlies in Texas in 1911, but they were extremely uncommon, and within a few years became extinct in that region. Gallery 100_0998.JPG|Dead bears found near Brumas' vicinity. 100_1003.JPG|Another shot of dead Brumas. 100_0999.jpg|Brumas' location as shown as a skull. File:100_1001.JPG File:RDR_bear.jpg|John fighting Brumas in the Expert Hunter Outfit E6.jpg|John is about to shoot Brumas the Bear while wearing the Expert Hunter Outfit. Video thumb|300px|left Achievements/Trophies ---- ---- ---- ---- es:Oso Brumas Category:Redemption animals Category:Hunting Category:Rare spawns Category:Multiplayer Category:Legendary animals